Sweet Dreams
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: It's bed time at the O'Neill household, and one little girl wants another bedtime story. . .


This is my first fanfic in a very long time. I don't even know how well this story is going to come out, but it's worth a shot, don't you think?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mommy, would you tell me a story?"

Sam turned to face her 7 year old daughter, who was supposed to be asleep. Giving her a stern look, she sat down on the edge of her daughter's small bed and shook her finger at her in mock anger.

"What have I told you about bedtime?"

"That it's at exactly 20 hundred hours and that I only get one bedtime story," Janet's voice piped from underneath the dark-blue, velvet bedspread, "But Mom, tonight please can I have another story? I'm not ready yet!"

Sam relented as she saw the stubborn look in Janet's eyes. She was so much like her father sometimes.

Sam sighed out of frustration, and Janet knew instantly she had won," Alright, one more story, but after that you have to go to sleep, and no getting out of bed, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Janet laughed, burying herself deeper under the covers to escape the wrath of her mother's tickling fingers.

"Now, what story should I tell you?" Sam mused, her hand on her cheek.

"Tell me a love story, Mommy! Please?"

"I don't think I know any good love stories, Janet," Sam softly replied.

"Of course you do! The way you and Daddy are always kissing, your whole life must be some grand love story!"

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"From the television."

"No wonder," Sam rolled her eyes, then smiled as she recollected a story she could tell her daughter. "I have the perfect story!"

"OOOOO! Tell it to me!" Janet snuggled up to a stuffed dog her father had given her when she was first born. She kissed its worn head and stroked its threadbare ears in anticipation.

"Okay, you silly, calm down. Now where should I begin, oh yes. A long time ago, in a town just like this one, there lived a beautiful woman."

"Was she a princess?"

"No."

"Oh. Did she have a daughter like me?"

"Will you please let me finish the story?"

"Sorry."

"Now where was I? Oh yes, in a town just like the one we live in now, there lived a beautiful woman. We'll call her Faith. Now Faith had lots of friends, but her best friend in the entire world was a man named Daniel."

"Just like Uncle Daniel!"

"Yes, just like Uncle Daniel. Faith and Daniel did almost everything together. They went to parties, went out dancing, took each other to the movies, ate dinner together. You name it, they did it together. But they were never anymore than friends because they worked together. They weren't allowed to, even though they both cared for each other very much. Then one day, a new man moved to the town. His name was Derrick. Derrick was a great guy and fell in love with Faith. He took her out dancing, out to dinner, bought her flowers, made her picnic lunches, all the things she used to do with Daniel."

"That's not fair to Daniel! He cared about her, didn't he?"

"Yes he did, and with Derrick moving to town and taking Faith out, Daniel realized that he loved Faith, and didn't want to lose her. But there was nothing he could do because he didn't think she loved him."

"But she did, didn't she? She just has to love Daniel! I think Derrick is a jerk for stealing Faith away."

"Faith really didn't know what she wanted, sweetheart. She was just so confused about everything, that when Derrick asked her to marry him, she said yes."

"No!! How could she do that to Daniel?"

"Remember, she was confused about her feelings. And when she told Daniel that she was getting married to Derrick, she became even more confused as he became very quiet and refused to see her from then on. But their separation was not to be permanent."

"What do you mean, Mommy?"

"Daniel got into a car accident while Faith and Derrick were out on a date. When she heard the news, she immediately broke her engagement with Derrick."

"Because she knew she loved Daniel?"

"No, because she felt that the cause of the car accident was her and Derrick's being together."

"Oh. What a dumb reason."

"When she got to the hospital, the doctors there who were taking care of him said that he hadn't much of a chance to live. Faith was devastated and spent the next week at his bedside. Over that time, she came to terms with the fact that he could die. She then realized who her soul had been searching for, and wept desperately when the doctors told her that he was slowly slipping away. Faith spent one last night at the hospital by Daniel's bed, holding his hand all night long. She expected to see him dead the next morning. But when the sun rose, he was awake and smiling at her!

'Daniel!' she cried, 'I thought I lost you forever.'

'I though you were marrying Derrick?'

'How could I when the man I love is right here with me?'

Time flew as Faith and Daniel fell deeper in love with each other. They were so much in love that when he was finally released from the hospital, the two of them were married. And they lived-"

"-happily ever after!"

"The end. Now to bed I said!" Sam tickled her daughter as she pulled the covers back underneath her chin.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Janet whispered as she closed her eyes. "And thank you for the extra story."

"Goodnight to you to, sweetheart. And you're welcome," Sam whispered back as she turned off the lights and closed the door to Janet's bedroom.

The front door opened and closed as Sam entered the living room.

"I'm home!" A masculine voice rang out.

"Jack!" Sam cried, running into the waiting arms of the man in front of her.

"It's so good to be home," he mumbled into her hair.

"How was your trip? I missed you so much! You know how I hate it when you're away from home for long periods of time," Sam tugged on Jack's arm and pulled him to the couch where he sat down, watching her move about to get him a beer.

"The trip went well, as usual. The deal is sealed, and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm being promoted!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Jack!" Sam walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch beside him.

"Where's Janet? I have a present for her."

"Oh, she just fell asleep."

"What a shame; I pretty sure she's going to like this one," Jack leaned down and reached into his bag where he pulled out a little Jack Russell terrier puppy.

"Jack, you shouldn't have!"

Jack laughed as Sam cuddled the puppy in her arms. They spent the next hour catching up on missed time, and then watched a movie together. Sam fell asleep in his arms, and he carried her off to bed.

As he carefully put her under the sheets and tucked her in, he accidentally bumped into a photo on her nightstand, knocking it to the floor. And as Jack picked it up off the floor, he could see that it was a picture of Sam on her wedding day, laughing and smiling with Jack's arms around her.

"I miss you, Dad," Jack said to the photo. "We all do."

He placed the photo on the nightstand and turned out the lamp. He bent over the sleeping form in the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Mom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not exactly how I planned it to come out, but it's good enough. sigh Please review and tell me what you think for my first fanfic in a long time.


End file.
